


Hey Why Not Ask for More

by jackles67



Series: the money and the flesh [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's not there tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I warned for underage because Colton's 17 in this. It's not explicitly mentioned yet. EDIT: I'm also going to go ahead and say that this may or may not get sort of dark. I'm slapping a bunch of warnings on it just in case, because i don't want anyone to start reading and then have to stop as more chapters get darker.

Jared’s always waiting on the same stretch of dirty sidewalk. Jensen sometimes sends a car to pick him up while Jensen waits in the hotel room for Jared to be delivered like expensive room service. Sometimes he prefers to go out there himself. There’s nothing like the moment his town car rounds the corner to find Jared, waiting. Nothing like knowing that Jared’s there just for him.

He’s not there tonight. Jensen has his driver circle the block twice before he finally accepts the fact that, for the first time in three months, Jared isn’t standing there, lean and perfect in his tight jeans and his mesh tank top.

It’s been a long, stressful week and Jensen’s spent the better part of it thinking about Jared’s mouth, about getting Jared on his knees and making him so hard he’s fucking panting for it.

Jared’s absence is a reminder of something Jensen’s careful to keep his mind away from - namely, that Jared probably has other clients. Jensen’s never asked and Jared’s never volunteered the information - he’s always just been there, every Friday evening, waiting in the same spot like he exists solely for Jensen’s use.

Jensen’s not an idiot. He’s not falling for a hooker, and he’s certainly not going to decide that the man can’t have other clients, so he finds himself another pretty face for the evening.

The guy’s got that knife-edge too-perfect beauty that makes Jensen wanna fuck him up a little bit - in a good way. Jensen has his driver drop the kid back off after a couple of hours, well fucked and possibly limping. Jensen’s sadistic side may keep him from fucking Jared out of a twisted desire to watch Jared become increasingly desperate for it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a tight, young ass when he’s paid for it.

Jensen comes back on Saturday night and Jared’s still missing. He doesn’t bother picking anyone up this time. The spark of irritation he felt on Friday is quickly becoming something else, something that Jensen’s not going to examine.

***

Jensen’s a little off all week. He works, he holds meetings, he drinks his coffee and wears his suit and goes to the gym and ignores the part of him that’s coiled tense, winding tighter with every day. There’s no reason for this.

Friday rolls around and Jared is back on his sidewalk, leaning against the rough brick wall, hips pushed out like an invitation. Jensen doesn’t look at him.

He has his driver pull up next to the other kid, the one whose name Jensen doesn’t remember. The guy gets in with a smirk and Jensen doesn’t bother taking him back to his hotel room, just has him ride Jensen’s cock in the backseat while Jensen leans back and watches, mind wandering down the street to Jared. He comes and drops the kid back off, still hard and wet and open, grinning with a wad of cash stuffed into his pocket.

Jensen doesn’t let himself so much as glance in Jared’s direction, but he knows he’s still there.

  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen fucked Haynes. Jared doesn’t even think that kid’s eighteen, and Jensen just rolled up and fucked him in his car. He barely even bothered to go around the corner to do it; Jared could still see the bumper of his damn town car the whole time.

Jensen’s been seeing Jared for three months and has never once deigned to fuck Jared, but he picks Haynes up and just like that, Haynes is tossing a used condom onto the sidewalk and winking at Jared.

Jared knew he shouldn’t have stayed home last week. He’d thought - just one weekend off, it wouldn’t matter. It was supposed to be just one night, except for how his fever didn’t break until Sunday morning and he stayed in bed until Monday. He’d thought it wouldn’t make a difference, but clearly it has and now he has to find a way to make it right with his best client.

Jensen pays him double what anyone else does and he doesn’t even fuck Jared. Jared’s had to do some pretty depraved shit to make that kind of money; he can’t afford to lose Jensen’s business. And he tries so fucking hard, he’s done everything Jensen’s ever asked, even on days when he thought he might drop dead from sheer exhaustion before that sleek car even rounded the corner.

He’ll just have to find a way to get Jensen to pick him up again, and then Jared will be the best he’s ever been and Jensen will go back to buying him for a night or two every weekend. Jared can do that - he can be good, he’s been good all this time - he hardly ever talks unless Jensen tells him to, he never fucking comes unless Jensen allows it. Fuck, he keeps himself in check every second they spend together.

All he has to do is get Jensen to pick him up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be getting a little darker. be warned.

Fucking that kid less than twenty feet from where Jared was standing last week was good. The actual sex didn’t do a whole lot for Jensen, but it brought a different kind of satisfaction. He had to show Jared that he can get his needs met by someone else, if he can’t rely on Jared.

Jensen pulls up next to Jared like it’s any other Friday. Jared gets in like nothing’s changed. He doesn’t meet Jensen’s eye, but that’s nothing new. Jensen doesn’t bother waiting for the car to pull away from the curb before reaching over and pulling Jared’s head down, grinding Jared’s face into his lap.

He has no reason to be angry, but there’s something crackling under his skin, something itchy and uncomfortable and he’s going to fuck it out like he does any other negative emotion. He gets his fingers wrapped in Jared’s hair, forces Jared’s soft mouth down against his cock through the fabric of his pants.

Jared’s mouth is hot and open, warmth seeping through to Jensen’s cock. Little vibrations carry through from Jared’s moans - _always so fucking desperate_ \- and send shocky pleasure up Jensen’s spine. He tightens his hands in Jared’s hair, tugs him back just far enough to get a hand between them and flick open his pants.

Jensen’s gone two weeks without having Jared’s mouth on him and that’s more than long enough. He wants to press the hinge of Jared’s jaw, get his lips wide and force himself down Jared’s throat, make Jared take all of him and hold him down until his eyes water but he makes himself hold Jared an inch away, just to watch the way Jared’s eyes fix on his cock, the way Jared strains toward it.

When Jensen finally lets go with a rough “ _Do it_ ,” Jared sinks down on his cock like he’s dying for it. He’s more enthusiastic than ever, pushing the flat of his tongue up as he fucks his mouth down, taking Jensen deep. It’s like he can’t get enough, like he can’t bear to let Jensen slip all the way out, head bobbing up and down so fast and hard that Jensen knows it’s got to hurt. Normally Jensen would hold off, try to keep from coming because if he could he’d drag this moment out for hours just to see how much Jared can take, but this time he needs it too bad.

He comes with his fingers curved around the back of Jared’s head, holding him down, the first pulses of come swallowed down Jared’s throat before Jensen pulls him up fast and too rough to jerk himself over Jared’s wet lips, his pink cheeks. Jared takes it all, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before Jensen finally uncurls his hands from Jared’s hair, urge appeased for now.

Jensen tracks the movement of Jared’s tongue as it darts out to capture the white drops of come dotting his mouth. Jared doesn’t wipe away the mess on his cheeks, and Jensen doesn’t tell him to. He’s going to make Jared wear his come all night. He’ll have Jared covered in it by the time he’s done, just to be sure the lesson _sticks_.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for orgasm denial, some humiliation/degrading language, mentions of D/s stuff.

An hour later they’re in Jensen’s hotel room. Jared’s on his back, legs spread and back arched, hands fisted at his side. He’s so hard Jensen’s sure it has to hurt, the dark plump head of his cock leaving wet traces against his flat stomach.

Jensen’s standing a few feet from the bed, watching. He pushed Jared on the bed, groped and touched him until he was close, and backed off to enjoy the show - Jared desperate, pleading, fighting with his own need is something Jensen could never get enough of.

In moments like this, Jensen wants to own Jared - wants every inch of him, wants to put a collar and a leash on him and make him follow Jensen around like a dog. He wants to know where Jared is every second of every day, he wants access to Jared whenever he feels like it. Jared should live at Jensen’s feet, under his desk to suck his cock when Jensen gets bored at work, on his knees in the kitchen while Jensen cooks himself dinner, naked in Jensen’s bed every single night.

Jensen knows thoughts like these are the product of his achingly hard dick and his overly possessive tendencies. They’re fantasies, nothing more. He takes a few steps and runs his fingertips along Jared’s dick, stops to spread precome down with the pad of his thumb so he can rub insistently just under the head.

Jared keens, letting his thighs spread even further, hips trying to come up. Jensen lets Jared’s cock slip from his grasp, brings his wet fingers to Jared’s mouth and pushes them in, one by one, to let Jared lap eagerly at his own precome. He steps back again, leaving Jared alone on the bed, a fine tremor wracking his body. Jared’s body tries to twist toward Jensen, like he needs to be touched, but he forces himself still.

This isn’t like any sex Jensen’s had before. Sure, sometimes Jensen gets off on holding his partners down - with their consent, of course - or maybe even cuffing them to the bed. And yeah, okay, Jensen’s a little bossy in bed, likes to make sure whoever he’s fucking knows who’s in charge.

But this is something else. Jensen wants to _hurt_  Jared - not inflict any actual pain (not yet, anyway, and that’s a whole other thing) - but make him need, make him cry. Jensen wants to get into Jared’s head and flip every switch, get Jared so fucking desperate and open and vulnerable, and leave him there.

He wonders if this is the strangest thing Jared’s had a client make him do - lie on the bed, hard, and take a hundred tiny touches that each bring him an inch closer to the edge. Probably not. Jared’s probably done all kinds of weird shit for the men who pay him. The thought has that anger flaring up behind Jensen’s eyes, makes him want to hit something. Makes him want to tie Jared down and never let him get away.

That’s the thing about doing this with someone like Jared, though. Sure, Jensen can’t be sure who else is getting to touch that perfect body, but he _can_  be sure Jared will never leave him. Jared doesn’t have anything - he wears the same jeans every day, switches between two tank tops. Jensen’s seen the way he gobbles up any food Jensen lets him have - the way his hands shake sometimes, the way he never lets a single crumb go to waste. He _needs_  Jensen, and Jensen’s not above taking full advantage of that.

“Get up.”

Jared blinks up at Jensen, eyes wide, pupils dark. He’s flushed so fucking red, hair sticking damply to his forehead and Jensen can’t stand how badly he wants to push it out of his eyes, press his lips to feverish skin.

“We’re done. Get dressed, I’ll have Dave take you home.” Jared’s looking at him like he doesn’t even have the capacity to process language right now. There’s a hurt little crease to his brows, like he’s actually surprised at what Jensen’s saying. His pink, slick mouth keeps opening and closing and Jensen almost wants to walk over there and shove his cock back into it, make Jared swallow his come one more time, make him stay like that, make him sleep with his pretty pink lips wrapped around Jensen’s dick.

But this is even worse for Jared - discarding him like a used condom, like he was just something to come into, and ignoring how badly he needs Jensen right now - it feels good, makes Jensen feel like he’s in charge again.

He doesn’t let Jared shower, just watches him pull his jeans up over his hard, leaking cock, watches the way Jared trembles as it scrapes over the sensitive skin, the way it refuses to wilt. Jared’s still wearing Jensens’ come over his face, his throat, and Jensen knows there’s another load covering his ass and lower back from earlier. He wonders if Jared’s going to scrub it off before or after he jerks off.

Part of him wants to tell Jared not to get himself off - wants to make him wait, wants to see if Jared can obey him even when he’s not around. He’d pay Jared for it, of course, because that’s how this works. He wonders how much money it would take to make Jared stop coming, ever, outside of his time with Jensen, but he doesn’t ask. There has to be a line somewhere.

Jared hesitates before leaving the room, cash stuffed away, hand hovering above the door handle before he turns back to face Jensen.

“Next week -”

“Next week, you’ll be waiting for me like a good little whore, right?” Jensen watches Jared blush and drop his gaze to the floor, loves and hates the way his shoulders hunch forward, like he’s trying to hide. He nods and Jensen smiles.

Jensen has to hold himself back from shoving a hand in his pants until Jared’s out the door, but when he does, it barely takes a few harsh strokes before he’s coming over his fist, teeth sinking into the meat of his forearm to silence the sounds that want to come out.

 


End file.
